


Harry Odinson

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: one-shot [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Rebirth, Slash, no betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin decided that the best for Loki was to be reborn as a midgardian baby, maybe that way he would turn into something different. Little did he know what would've happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Odinson

“I am getting tired of thy unjustified acts of mischief against the people of Midgard, Loki.” The All Father said to his youngest son, Loki. He had went yet again, against his orders, to Midgard in order to create havoc, yet again. “Why thou did it this time?”

The young man limited to shrug.

“Was bored.”

The All Father frowned.

“Loki Odinson, thou are banished from Asgard and are not allowed to return until you meet humility. Thou will live a life as a Midgardian and until the Midgardian dies you haven’t learnt humility, you will be continued to be revived in young Midgardian children that are sentenced to die as a baby and become said child with no remember of your past.”

The All Father’s older son stepped forward, in an attempt to step in and interrupt, but the spell had been done and Loki disappeared before anyone could act.

“All Father… are thou certain this will work out?” Thor asked, uncertain.

The All Father looked out of the window of his throne room. It had to work.

-/-

Harry couldn’t help but wonder why he was different. Even though he had killed Voldemort when the time comes to it… even though he had done everything needed. He was still an outsider. He hadn’t been accepted at his muggle family, he wasn’t accepted at the Wizardry World for being himself, but because of being the Boy Who Lived. He would never really be just Harry.

Harry glanced at Hermione as she was playing with her children in the living room.

Did Harry mention that since his 17 when he had finally managed to kill Voldemort… his body had stopped aging? At first 5 years it had been unnoticed, but after that…

“Harry…”

Harry sighed.

“I’m not doing it on purpose… Voldemort messed with me…. I just don’t know how and why...” Harry mumbled looking the other way.

He looked at Hermione as she had approached and grabbed his cheeks between her hands, forcing him to look down and into her eyes.

“I know. But I was thinking… you saw the news in Muggle World about Iron Man, the Hero.” Harry nodded confused. “You are out of your league here, you knew that for a long time… why don’t you go to the States… and try to find some of those Muggle Heroes? Maybe someone would be able to help you… and if not… they wouldn’t judge you at the least.”

Harry looked at the children, Rose and Hugo, and then towards Hermione.

“I can’t just leave… no one would understand.”

“I’ll speak with them.” Hermione argued with a smile.

Harry sighed and nodded, kissing her on the forehead before turning around and leaving the house. Hermione was right though. It had been a decade, his thirst for more action, for more… war hadn’t subsided in the least. It was time he joined someone worth his while.

-/-

He had no idea how this had happened, he had come to the states in the hope of finding himself. Of maybe joining Iron Man and… he had not expected to cross paths with Stark on his first very minute. The man had been taking care of some local thugs that had dared to cross Stark’s way, when he had came face to face with Harry. To speak truthfully his first impression had been terrible, principally since he had heard so much about him before but, Stark had just looked at him when he was done, raised his helmet and welcomed him to the states, as if nothing had happened, as if… they were old friends.

It had been, refreshing to be around Stark.

After that Harry had looked for a place to clash on for a while, he knew he couldn’t intervene with Stark directly, not as Harry. He would have to do it in another way. A more delicate way. Harry sure was glad that Ron wasn’t there to see him acting so Slytherin… as he was walking down the street he found a mask shop. Harry smirked and entered, super heroes always had cool suits in comic books after all, didn’t they? Who’s to say that he couldn’t get one to himself?

-/-

“Oh, hello Antlers, what do I do the pleasure?”

Harry smirked amused as Tony Stark looked up from whatever boring paperwork he had been about to take care off. The man had always been like this for the past couple of years they had met each other, always willing to do anything to run away from paperwork.

“Have you heard what happened in New York last week?” Harry asked approaching the man.

“No, what happened in New York last week?”

“Exactly, your SHIELD took care of it… silently and quickly.” Harry argued, lending against wall, as Stark stood and approached, cornering him against wall between his hands. “But then again…. Isn’t that what they do? Hide the truth?”

“If that was the truth you wouldn’t even be talking about it. You were there, what did you saw, Antlers?”

Harry raised an eyebrow back as answer. Stark smirked before leaning forward and closing the space between their faces. Harry had no idea when they had actually started trading Harry’s intel about possible starts of war in trade for the muggle’s kisses. Stark had never even saw him as he really was… that first day not counting. There was just… something that pulled him towards Stark. And he liked to think the feeling was mutual, even though he knew Stark would never really have a fling with ‘Prongslet’ or with ‘Harry Potter’.

“So…?” Stark mumbled, barely inches from Harry’s lips.

“SHIELD has found the American symbol – Caprica, right? – and he almost destroyed SHIELD’s headquarters.”

Stark hummed, peeking Harry on the lips again before leaning back.

“Be careful with SHIELD. They want to make you join their ranks.”

Harry laughed.

“They might try. But no one touches the Prongslet.”

Stark smirked and Harry approached the windows to fly away.

“Why Antlers? Do you have any special stag technique?”

Harry choked, starting to laugh.

“No… my Dad’s nickname was Prongs. I thought it fitting.” Stark nodded and Harry grinned before jumping off the window. The thrill of falling down the window of Stark Tower was even better than any Quidditch play he had even had on his life… Harry watched as the ground started to get closer and closer and closed his eyes, only to let his magic surround him at last second and he fly up again to the window, only to wave at an amused Stark. “See yeah.”

-/-

Thor looked at the Frost Giants that had dared to attack Asgard on his coronation day. He had been happy to be coronated but… he had wanted to wait, wait for his brother. He knew he would return. He had to.

Thor sighed, he couldn’t tell anyone that he had actually been happy for the intrusion. For a reason to wait. For…

“They deserve to pay for what they did, Father!”

“There is an agreement between Asgard and the Ice Giants, there will be no attacking.” The All Father argued.

“They just broke the truce by attacking us.”

“I won’t hear any more of this, Thor.”

Thor closed his hands with strength.

“If Loki was here he would make you see reason.” Thor hissed before turning around and leaving.

-/-

Harry looked up from his notebook towards the SHIELD agent that was just entering the café he had seated himself on. Wasn’t that Stark’s Agent? Cosmetic, right? What was he doing here?

The Agent took his sunglasses out and looked directly at Harry before approaching and sitting by him.

“Mr Potter.”

Harry hummed in a questioning way.

“Can I help you?” Harry asked back, closing his notebook.

“Indeed you can, I’m afraid you are the only one who may help me.” Harry raised an eyebrow and Coulson took a book from his own bag putting it before Harry. “You are the writer who wrote about the magical world and how it works.”

Harry glanced at the book amused.

“Yeah I wrote the fairytail, but you don’t seem to me like the usual fans that want to learn more about the ‘world’.” Harry argued.

“My boss requires your help in the learning of Objects No Identified.”

Harry frowned as Cosmetic put a photography between them, he turned it around and looked at the hammer. Could it be…?

“Is this for real?” he couldn’t help but ask, but he knew it was. He knew those scripts, no muggle was smart enough to make such a trick… “Where is it?”

“New Mexico.”

Harry passed a finger over the picture in silence. Why was it that this simple picture called him so much? Harry returned the picture.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know much about DemiGods. You might as well read old Nordic fairtytails, they might tell you more than I can.”

“So, it Is the hammer of Thor.”

“Mjolnir, it is called.” Harry answered, before putting a bill on the table and picking his notebook, he left the café.

He had to leave. He couldn’t understand… but he wasn’t feeling quite well.

-/-

Tony entered his office only to immediately see that something was wrong. His outside windows were open for starters… Tony turned to his desk and approached, looking at the crawling person under it, hugging his legs to his chest and shivering like mad. Knowing better than to touch Antlers when he was like that, he sat on his chair and waited for the other man to acknowledge him.

“Stark…” the man said after a while.

Tony looked up from the tablet he had been playing with, towards the shivering man. He was so sweat that even his green cape had glued to his skin.

“What happened?”

“SHIELD… they… showed me a picture. A hammer. I’ve no idea what is wrong with me… I don’t feel so good.”

Tony snorted.

“I can see that, Antlers.”

“It’s Prongslet.” Antlers argued, making Tony smirk.

If the man could argue about that, then he wasn’t That bad.

“So SHIELD finally contacted you?”

“The non-Progslet-me, yes.”

Tony nodded, saving his tablet.

“Did they know…?” Antlers shook his head. Tony felt better for that, he didn’t want anyone but himself to find Antlers real identity. Tony turned on the phone on the desk. “Happy, prepare the car. I’m going for a ride.”

Antlers looked up, his green eyes looking directly into Tony’s brown eyes startled. Tony turned off the phone before Happy could argue. Tony didn’t know what was about this ‘hero’ that called to him. The kisses? He used to kiss people left and right, Antlers knew that, it was no big deal. He couldn’t understand what was it about this man that called to him. Tony stood and helped Antlers standing.

“By all means, take off that helmet, Antlers. It will already be strange to walk with you to the lift without people looking at us, if you’ll have the helmet on… in no time every newspaper will print stories on how Prongslet was defeated and sought refuse with the Iron Man.”

Antlers snorted, lending into Tony’s arms for support. He made no move to take off his helmet though.

“Iron Man, the hero to go to when in need to.” Antlers mumbled playfully.

Tony made a face, that would so be a title that the Daily Bugle would make. He picked up the too light Super Hero and carried him out the office as the other fell asleep with his head on Tony’s shoulder, his two big golden antlers just inches from Tony’s head.

-/-

Harry looked as Stark turned on his huge tower online with his own electricity. Rolling his eyes, he entered a dead end and grabbed a necklace on his neck. After making sure he wasn’t watched he turned into Prongslet and flew into the sky, only to catch Tony as the man flew to the tower. Stark turned his helmet towards Harry and waved. The two stopped at the balcony and Stark immediately opened his helmet, pulling Harry to himself and kissing him.

“Did you see it?”

“What?” Harry asked, walking back to let the man undress.

“The first clean energy that I created.”

“Oh… you mean That?” Harry asked pointing to the stark letters as Tony winked back. “And me thinking it was just your big ego speaking up.”

Tony laughed, the suit started to be taken off by the machines as he walked with Harry inside.

“Sir, Mr Coulson in on the phone.” Tony’s AI computer’s voice said as they walked inside.

“Not today, Jarvis, I have a date. Actually I’m not even home.” Tony argued, before pulling Harry to himself with a grin. “What do you say, Antlers? Want to celebrate with me?”

“About the clean energy or about your big ego?” Harry argued, only to be kissed.

“Sir, I’m afraid Mr Coulson is being quite insistent.”

Harry chuckled as Tony rolled his eyes lending back and grabbing his phone and spoke to it.

“Hi! You’ve reached Tony Stark’s life model answering machine. Please leave a message at the tone.”

Harry snorted.

“It’s urgent.”

“Then leave an urgent one.” Tony argued only for the lift’s door to open. Tony looked up “Security breach!”

Harry moved away from Tony as Agent Cosmetics entered the room. The agent looked at Harry.

“Oh, good, I was expecting that Stark would be able to enter in contact with you.”

“What is it about?” Harry wondered, hopping unto Tony’s desk with a raised eyebrow.

He felt Tony following his every move with his eyes and took all his control not to blush at that.

“An attack from outer space.”

Harry tensed looking directly at the agent. He felt his skin already starting to react at the information… why the hell did he react so badly at the news of aliens?

“What kind of attack?” Tony asked, approaching Harry and standing at his side.

“We aren’t quite sure yet. We hoped that he would help us. He is known in magic, maybe know how to deal with this beings?”

Harry stood with a sneer, staying by Tony’s side, who immediately shortened the distance between the two. Tony had most likely seen Harry’s legs shiver in reaction to the standing.

“Antlers has some strange powers, yes. But then again, who is the Hero around here that hasn’t? Why is he different from any others?”

Harry put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, making him shut up and turn to Harry.

“What’s these creatures names?”

“Them I do not know, but they say they were sent by Thanos.”

Harry grabbed Tony’s shoulder harder, barely feeling his legs. He didn’t knew this name, why did it make such a reaction out of him?

“How do you intend on making me help you?” he asked.

“Antlers!” Tony hissed, glaring at Harry who glared back.

“Running away won’t help. If they are here might as well attack them as a whole than one hero at a time.” He countered through gritted teeth. “So… Agent Cosmetics, what does SHIELD knows about Thanos?”

“They attacked SHIELD’s facility and stole this cube.” The agent answered, showing a folder.

Harry picked it up, opening. Tony looked over his shoulder with a groan. Harry knew Tony didn’t like this, but Harry hadn’t come to the states only to hide behind Iron Man’s suit.

-/-

“Are you going to pout all night?” Harry inquired as he looked at the folder that the Agent had left for them to study.

“You know your condition… and you still want to fight?”

“Avoid the problem won’t make it go away, Tony.”

Tony glared back, Harry sighed and took his helmet out. His clothes returning to normal and his glasses reappearing on his face. Before he could say another world a mouth was on his.

-/-

“Loki!”

Harry glanced up from the round table he was sitting at, towards the blond brawny man that had just entered with Caprica and the green Doctor. In three strong large strides the man was by Harry’s side and pulling him up into his arms. Only for Harry to be hugged to death by a man he had never met before in his life.

“Ex… excuse me?”

The blond man put his strong hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry, my brother. I’m certain that the All Father, our Father, will welcome thou back.”

Harry glanced at Tony who had stood at once, uncertain and with a raised eyebrow at Harry.

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Thor Son of Odin. I’m not Loki Odinson, but Prongslet. Nothing more.” Harry said, releasing himself from the strong hold and approaching Tony.

Tony immediately pulled Harry behind himself in a protective possessive position. Harry didn’t blame him, considering Harry’s condition state and considering his reaction every time he heard of something out of space…

“Tin Man, this is not between me and thou. This is between me and my brother.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I think I heard my boyfriend actually say that he wasn’t your brother.” Tony argued.

Harry tensed at seeing the hammer flew from Thor’s belt to his hand in a blink of an eye. Caprica immediately stopped him.

“I have no idea what is going on, but attacking Stark right now would only harm Prongslet as well. I’m certain you would not want that.” The man argued, probably having seen the attack as Harry had. “May I ask why do you think Prongslet is your brother… Loki?”

“For first, he looks just like him. Second, the All Father sent Loki to Midgard as a punishment, like he did to me a couple years ago. Loki was shrienked to the body of a toddler and was replaced with the body of a dead child, he would have to regrow and learn humility… but when he finally learnt it, Heimdall lost him.”

Harry pointed to his mask.

“You mean this? This is just something I invented for the mask… besides… even if by any chance what you’d say is true… I was born and raised in Earth. My parents loved me and died to protect me, the family that took me in hated me…” Harry glanced at Tony who looked back, “But Tony has been helping me suppress any and whatever problems I had because of the abuse. Even if what you said is true… demi god. Who’s to say that if by any chance my memory of what you believe is true would return, that I would want to leave? Earth is my home. Tony is my home.”

“He is a Midgardian, he will die eventually… and he is a man.”

Harry grinned.

“Oh, don’t worry. I do know that he is a man. It’s a little… hard not to know.” He argued, making Tony smirk.

There was a huge silence in the room, as everyone assimilated the news.

“Besides…. Why be a boring demigod when you can live in Earth and have so much fun?”

Thor put his hammer on his belt again.

“You really are the rebirth of my brother, Loki.” He said. “Tin man.” Tony hummed. “You hurt him and you will find that you won’t ever be able to satisfy my brother again.”

Tony paled, nodding.


End file.
